darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximilian
Maximilian, often shortened to Max, is one of the two main protagonists in Dark Chronicle, and is the holder of the red Atlamillia stone. History Before the events of Dark Chronicle, Max's mother, Elena, was sent to the past to protect Gerald, the holder of the Red Atlamillia. The two eventually fell in love and this eventually resulted in them having a child. This child was Max, the future wielder of the Red Atlamillia. Elena lived with Max until he reached the age of 5, but she then was forced to return to her own time due to the intensifying war with Emperor Griffon. Max, in his predictable curious nature vowed to leave Palm Brinks in his life in the hopes of finding her. Gerald, knowing Max wouldn't understand, refused to tell Max. This led to a slight twinge of unpleasantly between Max and his father whenever the subject arose. Gerald was still a loving father regardless. As he grew up, he became close friends with Cedric and Donny. When Gerald realized his Atlamillia had chosen Max over him, he gave the stone to his son and told him to "always wear it". The following day, he attends the circus in his town, only to discover the ring master of the circus, Flotsam, threatening Mayor Need into searching for a certain stone in the local Zelmite Mines. Flotsam, noticing Max's Altamillia chased after him. During the chase, Flotsam tempts Max with information of his mother. Max, remembering the words of a red-haired little boy he had met very shortly before the circus, vehemently declined Flotsam's offer and runs away. He sees Donny motioning to him from within an alley way by Cedric's Shop and trusts his friend. Donny leads him into the Underground Channel, which is infested with monsters. Of course, the specific place in which Max was led to by Donny is Donny's secret hideout/base. Max decides to advance to the other side and see the outside world, though a part of him knows his other and main reason for leaving was to find his mom. After getting about halfway through the dungeon, Max runs into Flotsam again. this time he has a circus elephant with him that Max can't fight against. Flotsam once again tempts Max with info about his mother but Max refuses to give Flotsam the Atlamillia. Suddenly, Cedric arrives on the ride pod, "Steve". Though, it isn't quite done and it is just enough to get Max and Cedric back to Cedric's Shop. With the help of Cedric, Max finishes the Ridepod, beats Linda, and escapes the channel. On board the Blackstone One, Cedric explains what had happened in the "outside world", and Max meets Monica Raybrandt for the first time when she stops Flotsam from destroying the train. This includes cutting him to pieces and burning him while he falls off the train. Needless to say, Flotsam doesn't quite survive. Not that that stops him from coming back in the form of Metal Flotsam in Chapter 8. Max helps with the restoration of Jurak Mall and Starlight Temple, and after restoring Lunatic Wisdom Laboratories, he discovers his mother is from the future, and sets out to restore Gundorada Workshop. He asks her to return to his own time, but she declines, saying she's needed in her own time. Max becomes frustrated and refuses to say goodbye to her when he and Monica set out to fight Griffon 10,000 years in the past. However, by the end of Chapter 7, he has come to terms with her decision, and promises to write all about his adventures and leave them at Kazarov Stonehenge, where she'll be able to read them in the future. It is then revealed in the end that Dark Chronicle (Dark Chronicle) is the game form of Max's letter to his mother, which explains the heavy emphasis on Max's side of the story and why he is the one who narrates during crucial cutscenes. Characteristics Max is very kind and is always willing to help others. He is courageous and tries to protect the people he cares about. He seeks adventure (after being contained within the walls of town for most of his life) and is curious about new concepts and ideas. He also has a knack for fixing/inventing things which is shown throughout the game, whether it be creating an Energy Pack for the Ridepod or attaching a time bomb to the Fire Squall. Max has short, shoulder length blonde hair, and eyebrows. He also sports big green eyes. He wears his hat often though will take it off when in his house. He is also seen without his hat whenever he dies. He will fall to the ground and it falls off. He also has a short nose. Regional Design changes In the original Japanese version of the game, Max's default outfit was the Green Overalls, Leather Shoes & Hunting Cap. However, in the western release of the game, his default costume was changed to the Denim Overalls, with various artworks being re-colored to represent this. This is easy to spot, as in game the Denim Overalls feature patches on the knees of the pants, where as the re-colored art work lacks them. As a result of this change, the shoes and cap that originally went with the Denim Overalls in the Japanese version as a set, the Work Shoes & Maintenance Cap, are not considered as part of said set to most western fans, because the Hunting Cap & Leather Shoes are paired with it. This causes Max's default outfit in the west to be a mix-matched set. It is currently unknown why this was done. Weapons In the beginning of the game, Max is faced with Flotsam's army, and is forced to fight them with the wrench he's carrying. This becomes his default weapon. Apart from wrenches, Max can also wield hammers. An exception to these two weapons types is Kubera's Hand. Once Max reaches the Underground Channel, Donny gives him a gun to help Max defend himself. The types of guns Max can wield throughout the game include beam guns, grenade guns, and normal guns which shoot typical bullets. Max has 15 different right-hand Weapons, and 19 guns. Once you unlock the mini game Spheda, Max can unlock 5 different Spheda Clubs. (Excluding Handy Stick) He may also equip Fishing Rods. Though not technically a weapon, you can attack with it if you exploit a certain glitch in the game. Only Max may enter the Ridepod "Steve", a robot that has 4 sets of weapons, melee, guns (normal bullets), beam, and explosive. If one upgrades the Ridepod frequently, it could become one of the most powerful characters in the game. Category:Characters in Dark Chronicle